Dream of What to Come
by LongLostLove
Summary: In lots of other cool FanFictions it says that the past comes back to haunt. Well in this Fic, it's a totally different story. Gage gets a glimpse of what to come just an hour before his own wedding. :) I hope you like it!! Thanks!! :)


Walker, Texas Ranger: Dream of What to Come  
  
"Okay, may we have your attiention." Sydney said over the small talk of Walker, Alex, and Trivette.   
  
"What is it Sydney?" Alex asked in wonder.  
  
Sydney just smiled and looked over at Gage. Sydney and Gage were standing and everyone else were sitting down.   
  
"We," Gage put extra efforted into it when he said 'We', "Have an annoucement."  
  
Sydney's smile was so bright it could have lite up the room.   
  
"What is it?" Walker said with a smiling thinking that he had an idea of what was coming.  
  
"Sydney and I are getting married!" Gage said with growing excitment.  
  
Sydney's smiled got bigger and she hugged and kissed Gage and everyone was hooting and hollaring a chorus of happiness for the new couple.   
  
**Later, When Gage and Sydney were alone at the bar**  
  
"So, have you thought about where we are going to have the wedding?" Gage asked.  
  
"Well," Sydney said putting her arms around Gage, "I was thinking about an outside wedding. What do you think?"   
  
"I think that as long as we're getting married than it's great!" Gage said smiling, "And yes, it's great weather for an outside wedding."  
  
"I'm so glad we're getting married." Sydney said,  
  
Gage had some kind of funny glint in his eyes when he said, "Well you know, it's not really offical yet."  
  
Sydney had a puzzled face when she said, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean," Gage said, "I haven't given you this yet." He pulled out a velvet box from his jacket pocket.   
  
Sydney looked at the box and then in his eyes and then her eyes got watery.  
  
Then, Gage opened the box to show a beautiful ring. He looked in her eyes and asked, "Sydney, will you give me the greatest gift of all and be my wife?"  
  
Sydney looked at the ring and then back at him, "Yes. Yes of course!" She said.  
  
Then Gage took the ring out of the box and took Sydney's hand. He slipped the ring onto her small fingers and said, "I love you Sydney Cooke."  
  
"And I love you, Francis Gage." Sydney said. She smiled because she had never called him that before.  
  
After they kissed Gage said, "I'm not used to you calling me that."  
  
Sydney smiled and said, "Well you better get used to it Frankie!"   
  
"Okay." Gage said sarcasticly.  
  
**Weeks afterward, the day before the wedding**  
  
"Okay Gage, I'll be back later. I am going to get the final fitting for my dress!" Sydney said with much excitment.  
  
"Alright." Gage said as he helped her with her coat. "I cannot wait to see it."  
  
"You won't have to wait long. Just think, by this time tomorrow we'll be on our honeymoon." Sydney said smiling.  
  
"Ooo...I can't wait." Gage said giving her a kiss.   
  
"I have the most beautiful wedding planned for us." Sydney said. "And the best part is, by this time tomorrow we will be Mr. and Mrs. Francis Gage."  
  
They kissed long and then Gage said, "Tomorrow will be the best day...ever."  
  
"It will won't it?" Sydney said with wonder.   
  
After a moment of wondering Gage said, "Okay, well come on and I'll give you a ride."   
  
"Okay," Sydney answered, "But promise that you won't go in." Gage nodded. "I want you to be surpirsed when you see it tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, I promise." Gage said. "I'm sure that you'll look beautiful."  
  
"Oh really? And what makes you so sure?" Sydney asked smiling.  
  
"Because you always look beautiful." Gage said kissing her.   
  
Sydney just smiled and then she said, "Come on! I got to get there on time."   
  
"Okay." Gage said laughing. They held hands as they walked out to the car.  
  
**The Day of the Wedding**  
  
"Relax." Walker said, "I'm sure that everything will be perfect." Gage and Walker were talking as they drove over to the church. The wedding was not actually inside the church, the wedding was going to take place across the street next to a small creek. Gage was at the wheel.  
  
"I know. I know." Gage said, "I just can't believe that this day is finally here!" Gage said all at once.   
  
Walker, his best man, said, "So how much longer until the wedding actually starts?"  
  
Gage barly even looked at his watch when he said, "1 hour, 4 mintutes." Walker threw Gage a funny look and Gage said, "What? So I'm a little anxious!"   
  
"A little?" Walker asked.   
  
"Okay, really anxious." Gage conceded with a funny look.   
  
Suddenly, out of the clear blue sky, a car came racing toward them out of the other direction. Gage did his very best to turn out of the way, but he ran off the road and full-force into a tree.   
  
Luckily, they were not serverly hurt.   
  
But Gage hit his head on the steering wheel and blacked out.   
  
The next thing he knew he was in a dream of some sort...  
  
Gage was sitting in a house at a table. A big house. The table had 5 chairs around it. Gage looked down. He was reading a paper and he had a cup of coffee in his hand. He was wearing his normal clothes but, they were...washed with a different kind of soap.   
  
He looked at the date on his paper. 'AUGUST 9, 2008' That's when Gage's eyes went wide. He looked at his watch, it was 3:20.   
  
Just then he heard footsteps coming from the other side of the wall in teh strange house. Sydney turned the corner.   
  
"Syd?" Gage asked in a funny voice.   
  
"Hey honey." Sydney said, kissing him on the cheek. "Jessica should be home soon. Can't wait until she tells us about her first day of kindergarden."  
  
"What?" Gage asked, confused.   
  
Just then a baby cried from upstairs. Then another cry joined. "Oh blast!" Sydney said stomping her foot, "That's another downside to twins, one wakes up so does the other. You know I think it comes from your side of the family." Sydney pointed at him as she went upstairs, "I'll be right back down with Sheridan and Luis." Sydney said she went up the stairs.   
  
Gage sat at the table very confused. Just then the front door flew open and a little girl with pigtails on both sides of her head came bouncing through the door.   
  
She ran over to Gage with open arms ready for a hug and she yelled, "Daddy! Daddy!"   
  
Gage was even more confused as the girl, he already guessed was Jessica, ran up and gave him a big hug.   
  
"Hey...sweetheart." Gage really didn't know what to say. He had no idea what was going on. Then Sydney came down the stairs with two babies.   
  
"Hey honey!" Sydney said to Jessica, "You're home!" Sydney walked over to them and said to Gage, "Here, hold Sheridan." As she handed him one of the babies.   
  
Sheridan was about 6 months old, by Gage's best guess. Gage smiled as Sheridan said some baby talk. "Hey cutie." Gage said.   
  
Gage could not believe what was going on. It was...was...his family.   
  
Hours later they ate dinner as a family around the table. Gage fed Luis and Sydney fed Sheridan. According to Syd Jessica, "Was a big girl now."   
  
Gage was still confused, only now he was having more fun.  
  
Gage and Sydney both tucked the kids into bed and then they went downstairs.   
  
Sydney flopped down on the couch and said, "Whew! Another day in paridise, huh honey?"   
  
Gage smiled and said, "You have no idea." As sat down on the couch right next to Syd.   
  
Then Sydney kissed Gage and said, "So, now what do you want to do now?"  
  
In-between kisses Gage said, "This is good."   
  
Sydney smiled at him. They leaned their foreheads against each others and Sydney said, "I love you."  
  
Gage answered back, "I love you too..."   
  
Then, as quickly as it started, Gage heard a voice saying, "Gage, Gage wake up! Gage, can you hear me?"   
  
Gage turned his head back and forth and he murmered, "Syd...syd..."  
  
"Gage! Gage it's Walker." Gage recognized Walker's voice too, "Are you hurt?"   
  
Gage opened his eyes to find he was in the car. He lifted his head from the seat and said, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. How long was I out for?"   
  
"I don't know, a few mintutes maybe." Walker said.   
  
"Wow...it's just..." Gage trailed off.   
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Walker asked again.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, I just had a dream is all." Gage said.   
  
Walker nodded and said, "That's common with black-outs."  
  
"Yeah." Gage answered.   
  
Then Gage looked his watch and said, "Ah! We gotta find a ride and get there! We don't want to be late!"  
  
So they called Trivette and he found them and brought them over. Gage and Walker went into the chruch to change into their tuxes.   
  
Not to long after, Gage is at the alter with Walker at his side.  
  
Gage was very nervous. He was still awe struck by his so called, 'dream' he had while blacked out.   
  
He told Walker and Trivette all about it on the way over. They said that is was indeed a strange dream to have. Amazing. Gage prayed to God that it a dream of what to come.  
  
Then, the music started, Gage held his breathe. Alex along with the brides maids, came down the asle. So did the flower girl. Then, the real music played.  
  
When Gage saw Sydney turn the corner, his whole life with this woman flashed before him. His love for her consumed him like a fire.   
  
She was wearing the most beautiful white dress with a thin-see through veil that lightly overed her face. In her hands she held a bunch of blue flowers. Her hair was in curls and surrounded her shoulders.   
  
Gage was awe-struck that he was so lucky to be standing there, about to marry Sydney Cooke.   
  
When Sydney arived at the alter she took Gage's hand.  
  
They were all smiles.  
  
The exchanged their vows, and rings. Gage and Sydney could not take their eyes off of each other the whole time.   
  
And when the sweetest words right after, 'I love you' we said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Gage and Sydney embraced and kissed their first kiss as Mr. and Mrs. Francis Gage.  
  
It was the happiest day of their lives. They were inseperable from then on. They were both glad that nothing went wrong.   
  
Then, when Gage and Sydney were in the back of the limo, Gage said, "I love you forever Mrs. Gage."  
  
"And I love you forever." Sydne repiled.   
  
They kissed long and then Gage said, "So what do you want to do on our first night as husband and wife?"  
  
"What do you think I wanna do?" Sydney asked laughing.   
  
They kissed again.   
  
Sydney and Gage planned a 5-day cruise for their honeymoon.   
  
Gage was going to tell Sydney about his dream of what to come but, he decided that if it were to come true, then she would know soon enough.   
  
**2 months later**  
  
Gage was sitting at home on the couch after a long day of work. Sydney was getting ready for bed in to other room.   
  
A few mintutes later Sydney came out and said, "Hey Gage honey, can we talk?"   
  
"Sure. What is it Syd?" Gage got up and sat down with his wife on the couch.   
  
Sydney took a deep breath and said, "Well we never really talked about it before but, how do you feel about kids?"  
  
"Kids?" Gage asked with a grin creeping on his face.  
  
Sydney smiled and nodded.   
  
"I love kids!" Gage said, hugging Sydney and picking her up.   
  
They kissed and then Sydney said, "So we've got to come up with some names."  
  
"We do don't we?" Gage said. After think for a mintute Gage said, "If it's a girl, how about...Jessica?"   
  
"Jessica?" Sydney thought, "Jessica...yeah, I like that name."  
  
Gage hugged Sydney again and kissed her and said, "I love you Syd."  
  
"I love you too." Sydney said. She smiled and said, "You're gonna be a daddy!"  
  
"And you're gponna be a mommy!" Gage answered.  
  
So there, standing with the one they loved, they were both on top of the world. Gage didn't care about his dream of what to come anymore because, it will come soon enough. Right then all he had to worry about was the present. And that was looking pretty good.  
  
End of Fic 


End file.
